


i’d cross the oceans for your happiness

by purplesunsetsx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Breaking-up, F/F, Marriage, Oneshot, THAT SCENE, the vow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesunsetsx/pseuds/purplesunsetsx
Summary: Nayeon puts Jeongyeon’s happiness before hers. Because Jeongyeon is her happiness.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	i’d cross the oceans for your happiness

Nayeon opens the door with more strength than necessary. She sits on the couch, hands covering her face. 

Jeongyeon trailing behind her. The younger girl strutting around their living room, pacing back and forth, hands brushing her hair. 

The silence is deafening.

Nayeon doesn’t know whether to thank or kill Jeongyeon for breaking it first. 

“Was that necessary?” Jeongyeon’s tone is different than usual, calm but high. Her eyebrows are furrowed when she faces Nayeon. Nayeon wants to laugh at the absurdity of the question. 

“She wants to kiss you. And you’re asking me if punching her was necessary?” Nayeon puts her hands down on her lap, looking at the girl in front of her straight in the eyes. 

“You’re my wife, Jeongyeon.” Nayeon emphasizes. “ Of course, it’s fucking necessary.” 

Nayeon doesn’t miss the way Jeongyeon flinches with the word ‘wife.’ She ignores the burning ache in her chest. 

The staring contest continues. Neither wants to back away. Nayeon wants to prove a point but Jeongyeon? Nayeon doesn’t know what Jeongyeon is fighting for and that makes her blood boil because Jeongyeon isn’t supposed to be arguing with her about this. She’s her wife for God’s sake! 

Nayeon is tired and she just wants this day to be over. She sighs and closes her eyes. 

  
  


“Am I?” The words were uttered in a quiet voice, so quiet that Nayeon almost didn't hear it. Her eyes pried open. 

  
  


“What?” Nayeon asks unbelievably 

“Am I really your wife?” Nayeon looks at the girl in front of her. Jeongyeon is avoiding her eyes. Nayeon knows that look all too well. She knows because that’s the exact look Jeongyeon gave her that night, before the accident happened, before she lost her memories, before she broke up with Nayeon. 

Nayeon scoffs, Mina’s reminder resounding in her head. “We repeat history, Nayeon. She’ll remember you, trust me.” 

Jeongyeon did remember Nayeon but not in the way Nayeon wanted her to. Nayeon is still a stranger in Jeongyeon’s mind, a mere stranger in her life. 

“I don’t know, Jeongyeon. I don’t know anymore.” Tears were brimming in her eyes when she uttered the last words, her voice breaks a little. Jeongyeon finally looks at her, eyes were glinting with a mixture of hurt, conviction and confusion. 

Nayeon stands up and struts to the younger girl. “Are you still my wife? Are you still my Jeongyeon?” Nayeon asks while looking at Jeongyeon’s eyes. The eyes that she loves the most, that gaze that pierces through your soul, the eyes she looks for every crowd she sees, the eyes that were shining brightly with unshed tears and staring at her lovingly on their wedding day. 

“No.” Two letters that shattered Nayeon’s world. 

  
  


Nayeon scoffs, bitterness and accusations at the tip of her tongue, “Tell me, Jeongyeon. You didn’t have intentions of pulling back, did you?” Jeongyeon looks away again. 

“You would’ve let Jihyo kiss you, right?” Nayeon continues, betrayal and sadness evident in her voice. 

One...Two...Three...Four…

Jeongyeon didn’t need to answer, Nayeon knows anyway. 

The silence speaks for itself. 

The burning ache in her chest starts spreading like a wildfire in her whole system, feeling like an itch crawling to her body— an itch that she can’t shake off, making her see red, her blood boils. The pent up frustrations, sadness, longing and the pain she kept inside finally caught up to her making her utter words that she knows will destroy whatever is left of the relationship they have. 

“Thought so. After all, you loved her first. I knew it, all those times you decline my attempts of bringing us back together, you were with her. Have two reconciled? Are done throwing yourself at her? Was she a good fuck? Did she—"

A slap on her left cheek cut her off, the sound reverberating through the thin walls of their living room--strong, loud and _painful_. 

“You know I didn’t! You know I wouldn’t do that to you. It was unfair of you to think like that of me, Nayeon.” Nayeon looks at the Jeongyeon in front of her. She was about to snap back when she sees the tears in Jeongyeon’s face. Her gaze fixed on Nayeon, angry and sad. The sight of her beloved washes Nayeon’s anger away. Guilt then filling in her system. Nayeon’s eyes softens. She hates seeing Jeongyeon cry.

“Unfair?” Nayeon asks dejectedly. “Maybe so. But you can’t fool me, Jeongyeon.” She adds, voice almost breaking. 

  
  


“I see the way you look at her,” Nayeon swallows the lump in her throat “I know because you used to look at me that way.” She can’t help the sob that spilled from her lips. 

  
  


Silence engulfs them for a minute or two. The only sound heard was their breathing and sobs. And if you listen closely enough, you’ll hear the sound of two hearts breaking—one hurting herself from breaking free from a chain while the other is just staying in place, quietly breaking, shattering into a million pieces. 

  
  


Again, it was Jeongyeon who broke the silence first. This time, Nayeon chooses to thank her for it. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, Nayeon. I didn’t want to hurt you.” Jeongyeon’s voice break along with it, Nayeon’s own heart breaking. She backs away from Jeongyeon. 

A fresh batch of tears falls freely to her face, her knees growing weak, she collapses on the couch. Nayeon buried her face into her hands, releasing out the cries of pain and sadness inside her. 

_How did they end up here?_

_What happened?_

Nayeon faintly heard Jeongyeon’s own cries. 

The girl walks to her, kneeling in front of her. Jeongyeon took Nayeon’s hand. Clasping it and bringing it closer to her lips, kissing the knuckles gently.

“I’m sorry, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon’s head hung low, her eyes closed, tears were spilling out of it. 

Nayeon loves Jeongyeon. She loves her so much that she only wants her to be happy.

Jeongyeon’s happiness before hers. _Because Jeongyeon is her happiness. _

  
  


Nayeon knows what to do. 

“Look at me, Jeongyeon.” The younger girl obliges, her face tilting up. Nayeon scans the younger’s face, memorizing everything, tucking it safe in her memory. It’s an unfair how Jeongyeon still looks breathtakingly beautiful even with tears strained cheeks, red puffy eyes and slightly red nose. She’s so beautiful that looking at her tugs something in Nayeon’s chest. The older girl mentally pinches herself for the absurd and inappropriate thought, well atleast in the situation they were in. 

  
  


A lone tear fell from Jeongyeon’s eyes, it breaks Nayeon’s heart. Out of instinct, she reaches out to wipe it, realizing the action too late, Nayeon breaks. She didn’t think there’s left in her heart to break anymore. She should’ve gone numb by now and she wishes nothing more than to be one but how can she when the eyes she loves the most stares at her like that? How could she when she looks at Jeongyeon and all she feels is love and hurt? This is the woman she loves with all her heart and soul. The woman she swore to bear the good times and bad times with, protect and care for eternity. The only woman she wants to spend her life with. She places her hands on the latter’s cheek, brushing it softly with her thumb. 

“How do you look at the woman you love and tell yourself it’s time to walk away?” 

**Author's Note:**

> been watching the vow and this came into mind. Sorry for the grammatical errors, this is un-proofread. twitter @jihyoesuwu


End file.
